Desperate Housewives OneShots
by Ordinary Witch
Summary: Here are my one-shots for the tv show, Desperate Housewives.


**A/N: **I do not own Desperate Housewives. I'm just a huge fan. This is the first time I write something that's not Charmed. So, I'm stepping out of my comfort zone (Inspired to write that by Rory a.k.a The Matriarch, writer of _Matriarch_).

Desperate Housewives One-Shot

Bree's Pain

By Manar Charafeddine (Writer of _King Wyatt_)

**Note: **Mary Alice Young is narrating this one-shot. Her lines will be _Italicized_. Thanks and enjoy.

----

_Pain. It is a feeling that exists in our souls every day. Everyone feels Pain. Sometimes it can lead to dangerous things that would haunt us forever. For example, my Pain. It lead to my suicide more than a year ago and it caused others to feel it, too. My friend Bree Van De Kamp felt Pain. Yes, Bree was in a deep of Pain because of the events that had taken place in her life. Although, Bree had been known t be feeling happy all the time. But no one knows nor do they want to know what happens behind closed doors. But unfortunately in Wisteria Lane, this was not the case. _

Bree Van De Kamp sat in a hotel room, watching her ex-fiancé lay on his deathbed. George Williams had just taken drugs to win Bree's heart again. But sadly, he failed. She just sat there and watched him as his breathes grew smaller and smaller by the moment. But she had her reasons. George Williams was a bad person. His most recent action was murdering Bree's husband, Rex by changing his medicine pills into lethal drugs. This was the main reason of Bree's action. She just sat there. Minutes later, she stood up. Bree glanced one last time at George and then walked towards the door, not taking a look back at the body that lay dead before her.

Bree was dressed in a beautiful white dress that night. Her occasion was a dinner party that was being held in the hotel. She walked out of the room. As she went over the elevator, she watched the doctors and policemen walk in the now dead George Williams' hotel room.

While stepping the beautifully designed elevator, she felt it. She felt the pain drifting through her body. She felt it exploding in her heart. She was now alone. Only the mirrors lay around her. One tear fell down from her eye. She then gave up to pain. She sobbed quietly in the elevator. Her hand was now over her mouth. The red head housewife let herself down slowly as she reached the yellow carpet.

'Why? Why is this happening to me?' She thought in her mind as she cried and sobbed. But after hearing the sound of the elevator, she tried to get up. But she couldn't. 'Get up. Come on, Bree, get up.' She thought to herself once more as she finally stood on her feet, wiped her tears and placed a wide smile on her face. The doors opened slowly and Bree stepped out and glanced to the ground, not wanting to be noticed and accused of crying.

"Bree, Bree!" She heard her name repeatedly. She turned around to find. Monica Amstrong. One of the women that Bree knew. "Are you fine?"

"Oh, I'm just alright, dear!" She said with a huge smirk. "But I'm afraid I can't attend to the dinner party much further. I apologize. Goodbye, dear." She finished as she left the enormous hotel of the suburbs.

----

Wisteria Lane. The neighborhood where Bree Van De Kamp lives. Along with her daughter, Danielle and son, Andrew. She loved it there. She felt happy and good about herself there. After all, she had her friends to talk to and the beautiful lawn and house to take care of. Nothing could be more perfect for Bree. But Lately, perfect had been missing from her life. It has perhaps taken a vacation. But this or that, it wasn't there and that was a surprise for Bree as she was an icon of perfectness.

Bree silently walked up to her wooden front door and opened it with her golden keys. She stepped in. She was glad to be home. Home sweet home. That was the case for Bree. But not now. She was furious. She was sad. The Van De Kamp residence was simply tidy and spotless. Yes, Bree preferred her house to be neat than filthy. Bree then hurried to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and spotted a bottle of vodka she had bought earlier today. She asked herself if she should remain it there, get it and have a drink it or capture it and throw it away. She picked the option she thought fit best with her current situation. She picked up the bottle and captured a fancy glass from the cupboard. She stood in silence for while but moments later, opened the bottle and poured the colorless liquid in her wineglass. She took it by the hand and quickly drank her fluid. She repeated the same process again and again until she finished it. She was now drunk. The now imperfect housewife carried the bottle. She walked dizzily and released the glassed bottle from her hand and towards the refrigerator. It shattered into little pieces. Silence broke them. But as time flew, Bree Van De Kamp screamed loudly and sobbed.

"Why?!" She shouted as her echo spread though her house. Silence won the attention again as Bree sobbed quietly. She was now on the floor, unconscious by the effect of the alcohol she had just consumed.

_Yes, Pain can lead to dangerous things in our lives. I feel bad for my actions now. I wish I was there, aiding my friends from being victims of Pain ever again. These amazing women have so much awaiting them in their journey that is life. _


End file.
